The Child of a Witch
by The Blue Twin
Summary: Just a sudden idea that popped into my head as I was planning my Medusa cosplay.


(This is going to be a collection on Medusa as a mother. Don't be mad at me if Medusa is a bit loving to Crona, I wanted to change it up a bit.)

The Child of a Witch

*Medusa's P.O.V*

"Pregnant," it read. And by it, I meant this idiotic pregnancy test that I had taken just twenty minutes ago. The little screen on it read "positive" with a little happy face on the side. I threw the stick in the garbage and made my way into my laboratory.

_I could just kill it now, spare myself the trouble. He'll never have to know._ I thought. All it would take is a whisper of words and the snakes in my body would get rid of any evidence of a child. It would be painful, but erased and never thought of again. I was about to whisper my little chant when something in me stopped my mouth from moving. That part of me that I always wanted to get rid of, the human part of me. I wouldn't be a complete witch for another year, on my 23rd birthday, and then I would never age again.

I placed my hands on my stomach, trying to imagine myself as a mom. I shook my head, embarrassed that such thoughts crossed my mind. I had a goal to keep in mind. But, I still couldn't muster the strength to kill the unborn child. I thought about _him_. How he might react if I told him that I was pregnant, and was considering keeping the child. How he would shake his head and laugh and mention something that a cold witch like me would never be fully capable of raising a child.

Unlike human women who have to wait nine months for their child to come into the universe, witches gave birth within a short four months. The magic in our blood sped up the growth and development process. That's why a witch had to decide quickly whether she wanted the child or not, we didn't have all the time in the world to decide. By a certain amount of weeks, the baby will become impossible to kill until birth.

I sighed. That gut feeling inside me was winning and I knew there was going to be no way that I could kill this child…_my_ child. My only justification now is that I want to use this child as a mean to revive the Kishin.

_What have you gotten yourself into now Medusa?_

*Four months later*

I lay in my bed, recovering from giving birth to my child only three days ago. It was still so strange to me that this being was mine and I was now completely responsible for it. I looked at the small crib-like object at a small bundle with hints of lavender hair. It was sleeping, so the room was quiet. I still hadn't named the child, I wasn't even sure what I was going to do with it.

A witch nurse came in, carrying a small bag filled with baby items. She came over to me and glanced me over.

"You doing alright Medusa?" I nodded, moving my sheets aside and getting out of bed. Despite the soreness in my abdomen, I could move around freely. I was about to leave the room for a moment when I heard something.

The baby was crying.

Something washed over me instantly and I whipped around and made my way to the child's side. Mother's instinct, I think that's what they call it. The nurse watched me for a moment, trying to see what I would do next.

"You can hold the baby if you want. It is yours after all." The nurse said. I nodded, showing I understood.

The child was wailing on, its face turning red. I reached out my hands, hesitating for a moment before I picked the child up and cradled it. Its flesh was warm and vulnerable and its wailing died down, thankfully. I noticed that the nurse was leaving and was partially glad. I felt calm with this child in my arms. My child. Mine.

The emotion I felt then was warm and pleasant. I don't want to call it love because I don't really know how love is supposed to feel. I don't even think I've ever felt that emotion before. The child looked up at me with its large, dark violet eyes, the same tint as my vector arrows.

"Crona." I whispered. The name came to me instantly. The child seemed to understand and just continued to look up at me. I knew that I would have to put the child back down soon, but was dreading it. For some reason, I wanted to protect it. Before I could even think, I leaned down and kissed the child's forehead, knowing somewhere in the back of my mind that this child would change my life forever.

*A few days later*

I awoke from my sleep, my child Crona laying next to me in a simple onesie. Crona was cooing and seemed content. I smiled, I was doing a lot of that since I've had Crona, and let the child hold my finger in its small hands. Crona was warm and I enjoyed having the baby around to warm my cold heart.

There was a loud crashing sound then, and I could hear someone talking. I quickly laid a spell on Crona so the baby fell asleep and didn't make a noise. Academy students.

"A very powerful witch lives here so be careful." I heard a Meister say. I didn't hear anything from the counterpart, so he/she was probably in weapon form. I bundled up Crona and used one of the snakes on my arms to carry Crona down to safety. I put up my hood, hiding my face and stepped out of my room.

"You shouldn't have come here." My voice was cold like ice, challenge written in it.

The pair turned. It was a small girl with pink hair and in her hands was a knife. Pathetic.

I extended my other arm with my snake tattoo, chanting, "Snake, snake. Cobra, cobra…" My tattoo slid off me, transforming into the twin snake that had Crona right now. I stepped on its head, allowing it to carry me.

"I'd love to stay and battle, but I have someone important to see. Vector arrows." I lunged dozens of vector arrows at the pair. A scythe would've been more effective against me. As I rode away I could hear their screams as they died. But that didn't matter to me right now. What mattered was Crona, my child.

When I reached Crona, I scooped the baby up and my tattoos resumed their places on my arms. I carried Crona through the alleyways, releasing the sleeping spell. The child stared at me, its eyes wide and thoughtful. I kissed Crona on the head, holding the baby tightly against me.

"I can't promise to be the best mother. I may hurt you, I may be abusive. But I will never let anyone lay a hand on you that shouldn't. I'll make sure to protect you, and teach you all I know. I don't know if I love you…but if I do, if this is the emotion of love…then I don't know how I'm going to be able to deal with that."


End file.
